Welcome Back, Little Lost Girl
by vXxBlackRabbitxXv
Summary: Hope McEntire never belonged in Storybrooke. She's always been unfixable, lonely, and lost. She can't even regain her memories for Death's sake! She has a horrible past, written future, and two loves. Let's also not forget her elemental powers and long lost overprotective brother, that just so happens to be Pan's right hand man. PeterxOC onesided HenryxOC
1. Chapter 1: Making a choice

"Hope! Henry's here!" Gran yelled. "I'm coming!" I shouted back. I took one last look in the mirror. I was wearing a green shirt with a brown leather jacket, dark jeggings, and my brown hunting boots. I smoothed down my waist-length brown braid before bounding down the Inn's stairs. "Can you be any louder you're hurting my ears." Red complained. I rolled my eyes before someone snaked their arms around my waist. "Well hello beautiful." I heard Henry say. I giggled before turning in his arms and pecking his lips with my own. He smiled and offered me his arm. I linked it with my own and we started our way to the park.

~at the park~

"So any luck with your memories?" Henry asked me. I shook my head. "All I remember is being taken to Neverland by a-a-a shadow figure thing." Henry suddenly stopped rigid. I looked at him curiously before he snapped out of his reverie. I asked if he was okay but he said nothing as he grabbed my hand and literally dragged me to Mr. Gold's shop. "I need a potion, fast. Hope hasn't completely recovered her memories. I know you're gonna tell me to be patient but I can't. It's related to Pan." He all but shouted out. "Pan? Peter Pan?" as soon as the name left my lips everything came flooding back. From my parents dying,to my abusive foster parents, then being whisked away to be experimented on for money, then being taken to Neverland, then Peter. Peter, I-I was in love with Peter. The way his mood changed around me. Our fighting games. Fighting Hook together. Then, Rumple, Rumple he took me captive and brought me here. Here. This isn't home. "_You_!" I said with as much venom as I could muster. "You disgusting mongrel! You're the reason I'm here! I could've been back home! In Neverland! Why am I still here?!" I shouted. I continued to yell at the mongrel in front of me completely forgetting Henry was here. I soon came out of my angry state and turned into one of worry. "Felix! My 'brothers'! They must surely think me dead!" I gasped as the realization hit me. Neverland must be clouded with Dark magic by now. "Peter, he's surely gone mad by now." I ran out of the shop with Henry close behind me shouting useless things such as 'Stop' or 'Calm down'. I spun around fast almost having him knock into me. "Do **NOT** tell me to calm down Henry. Not when Peter, **MY** Peter Pan is surrounded by Dark Magic." Henry looked hurt and frankly I couldn't find it in me to actually care. I continued running all the way to my room at the Inn. I bolted the door and frantically paced the floors of my room. I need to find a way to get back to Neverland.

3 weeks later

I haven't spoken to anyone ever since I recovered my memories. I was currently in the diner with a mug of hot chocolate in front of me when I heard the bell ding causing me to look up. It was Hook. He caught my eye and walked to the booth I was residing in. "I heard you recovered your memories" he said. I rolled my icy blue eyes before finishing up my drink and getting up. "Laddie, talk to Henry, he's heartbroken." My head snapped in his direction. "_You knew_. You knew about my feelings for Pan yet you still said I should date Henry. So don't tell me what to do."

With that I walked out of the diner nearly smacking into -guess who?- Henry. He looked at me and smiled. He immediately broke out into apologies. I was just so confused and...angry. Angry at who though? Hook? Henry? Myself?

"Do you sense the lost soul as well Felix? Because I sure do." I immediately whipped around to be met with familiar green eyes. "I've been waiting for you to call me, love." he said as he made his way towards me. He easily towered over my petite body as he leaned down and whispered, "Remember, second star to the right and straight on 'till morning." I smiled at his familiar words. Henry then stepped in front of me coming in between me and Peter. "Ah, little Henry, I see you've grown some. Thanks for looking out for Hope but I'll be taking her back home now." He said.

"I don't think so_ Pan_. _She belongs **here**_."

"Listen, she belongs with me. She's lost. Therefore she'll officially become my lost girl again." Peter said angrily while poking Henry in the chest.

He did nothing but pushed away his hand and shoved Peter into the brick wall of the diner. By then everyone had come out to see the commotion. "Henry stop!" I shouted but he didn't seem to hear me as he pressed Peter harder into the wall. "She's my girl now, don't you dare come near her." he growled.

"Well lookie here, he wants to play a game. I hope you haven't forgotten Henry. I. Always. Win."

Henry shoved Peter harder in the wall while bringing his fist up. "I said to stop!" On instinct my hands came up and I bended the water in Henry's body, bringing him away from Peter.(1)I then bended water from the grass near-by and froze his feet to the cement ground. I did the same to Peter.

"Hope!? How did you do that?!" I heard Regina yell. I looked in her direction and glared. "You don't need to know." I snapped. To say I was mad was an understatement. I was pissed, outraged, furious! I glared at the two boys in front of me. I then bended a dome of water to keep anyone from listening in. "You two are a pair of bloody idiots, you know that right!? You both could've seriously been hurt!" I yelled. "Hope I-''

"Henry, no matter what you say I can't stay. This isn't my home, its yours. I'm too different. Too broken. Too lost." I said with tears in my eyes. He was on the verge of tears as well but I looked away unable to look straight into his eyes. "I'm leaving with Peter." I said as I got up and walked to said boy. I released him from his binds as he tugged me into a warm, caring embrace. "I've missed you." he said. "I missed you too." I then turned to the dome of water and brought it down bending it into the air and returning some of it to the grass. "You're not going anywhere." Emma said. "We need to find out how you got your powers." I smirked then looked at Peter. He was smirking as well. "You really need to know that badly eh?" he said.

My smirk grew wider. "Well then let the games begin. See you in Neverland." And with that we vanished already making our way to Neverland.

A/N: 1) I know I brought in some A:TLA XD im sorry but this all just came pouring out of me at 4 a.m. so it's basically a crossover but no A:TLA characters. Just the plots mixed together.


	2. Chapter 2: Getting Her Back

Emma p.o.v

"God damnit! That...that..ugh I can't even think of a word to describe her!" I yelled hysterically.

"Mom, calm down. All we need to do is get her back and bring her to Mr. Gold."

My face lit up at the idea. After all she is part of a prophecy. "Hook!"

"You called love?"

"We're going to Neverland. Get Gold, Regina, and Charming."

"Aye."

I smiled happily then proceeded to make a plan. All we had to do was go to Neverland, get Hope, bring her back, strap her to a table, then we're done.

"Swan, we cant do this." Hook said.

"And why not? She deserves this for hurting Henry, not only that, but she is also part of a prophecy." Regina snapped.

"She's been through this before! The experiments. When she got her memories she was holding my hand and I got to see everything. Her parents died by murder, she moved to an abusive foster home, then was sold to the wicked witch for experiments. After that, Pan's shadow came and took her to Neverland, Pan and her fell in love, Mr. Gold took her away from there to work for him, then, the curse." Henry said in a monotone voice.

Wow, she had a rough time, no wonder she was so strong. I sighed, we couldnt do this to her, not the experimenting part at least. "But we can still bring her back." I said determinedly. Regina and Gold seemed to agree but Dad and Hook looked wary.

"I'm sorry Swan, I cant do that. I'm a pirate, not a monster."

"Same here Em, its just too cruel to both Pan and her. Think this through. How would she cope with being stuck here and not in the trees she grew up in.? How will she feel? What will she do to get back?" My dad said.

I shook my head, swallowed my anger and snapped, "then don't come. We can do it ourselves."

He sighed in either anger or frustration but we were already making our way towards the door.

"Don't turn into the villain Emma!"

I ignored my father and kept walking.

Hope p.o.v

We landed on the rocky beach and I gasped. "Everything changed after you left." Felix said, " even the boys. I hugged my brother in fear. I've never been good with Dark Magic. The People in Storybrooke said I was too pure for it. Peter then came to my side. "Knowing you though, the forest just might become itself again." he said. I sighed, I've only done this once and it was to restore the forest Maleficent once resided in. It tired me out so much that I slept for 4 weeks. "Just be right behind me in case I tire out ok?" they both nodded. I then stepped forward and once my foot connected with the ground of the forest it came back to life. I smiled and brought water from the beach, removed the salt, then formed it into a cloud and let the calm droplets rain down. I could hear the lost boys shouting and playing in the rain. After that finished Peter walked up to me and swung his arms around my shoulders. "Now I see why you're named Hope. You're that shred of light that can take over any darkness." I blushed lightly before bending water over his head. He quickly let go of me and tried to shake the water out of his hair. Me and Felix were laughing hysterically. "I see, you wanna play games don't you? Don't forget Hope, I always win." he said with mischief dancing in his eyes. "I hope you havent forgotten that game of Capture the Flag, Peter." He frowned at the memory of me beating him at the game we loved so much. His reaction only made me and Felix laugh harder. "We should get back to camp." he mumbled with a blush.

(At the camp)

"Boys! Come out someone's here." Peter shouted. All the lost boys came running out of their tents to see the 'new' arrival.

All the lost boys began shouting things such as 'Who?' or "I hope its Hope!'.

Peter and Felix then stepped aside for the lost boys to see their long lost girl.

"HOPE!" they all shouted as they jumped on me.

I started laughing as Peter yelled "doggy Pile!"

Even Felix joined in. I then got the earth from under me to come up slanted so the boys will roll off me. They all groined in pain as they slid onto the ground. Especially Peter who ended up under the pile of boys. I giggled before helping all the boys up. Once I pulled Felix to his feet Peter grabbed my hand and pulled down so I was now sitting on him with both knees on either side of his torso. I giggled slightly before playfully smacking his chest. "I have to say Hope I didnt expect you to be the on top type of girl."

"What can I say," I said, "I like to be the dominant one." All the lost boys snickered at that.

"You know, I do believe you owe me a kiss."

My eyebrows shot up in false surprise. "Oh really now?" He smirked and nodded. I smiled as well before leaning down ever so slightly and whispering, "In your dreams, Pan" he looked at blankly before smiling his own smile. Felix then coughed and glared at Peter. Not so kindly suggesting him to let go of me. It was then that I realized that his hands had somehow found their way to my hips. I blushed slightly before standing up and moving out of the way so Peter can stand up as well. Felix smiled before coming in between us and putting an arm around both our shoulders. It took a while before Peter regained his composure and slid out of Felix's grip. "Now boys, how about a little party to celebrate the homecoming of our little lost girl?" He said. We all smiled and shouted out cries of joy. I hugged my brother back and whispered in his ear, "I'm finally back home." He hugged me tighter until Peter spoke up, "Felix let go of the poor lad you look like you're squeezing the life out of her." I giggled before finally letting go of Felix. All the boys had already begun the party tasks. Felix left to his tent to do something leaving me and Peter alone in the clearing. He walked towards me and put his arms around my waist as I put mine around his neck. "You know love, you're 16, correct?" I nodded confirming his estimate. "How is it that you're extremely short?" I mock glared at him before letting go of him then quickly spinning around him and kicking the back of his knees making him fall onto the ground in a kneeling position. "Who's the short one now?" I said in a very immature way. To add the sugar on top I stuck out my tounge at him only to have him do it right back. He stood up while brushing off the dirt. He smiled at me. One that reached his eyes and seemed to be contagious, for I smiled back as well.

Emma p.o.v

"Finally! I didnt think teleporting would be so painful" I said while popping my back. We were finally in Neverland. "Let's set up camp since its be dark soon"

"Um, Swan, I think you should turn around" Regina said.

"What I-" I stopped mid sentence at the sight before me. Neverland was no longer surrounded by dark magic. "Its been cleansed, Hope had to have done this." Mr. Gold said. I felt a pang of guilt shoot through my body before quietly setting up camp.


	3. Chapter 3: New Enemies

3 months later.

Emma p.o.v

"Its been three months and we still haven't gotten a single hair on Hope!" I yelled exasperated.

"Pan knows we're here too." Regina said.

If he does know then why hasnt he come after us? Unless Hope really is Peter's hope.

"We should call this off. Snow is having her baby's naming ceremony soon, we should be there for her." Gold said.

"Snow is having a naming ceremony?" The familiar voice said.

We all snapped our heads in the direction of Hope's voice. Despite not aging Hope had changed some. Her hair had grown longer and her eyes seemed brighter. She had visible scars running from her arms and disappearing under her green tank top. I was about to ask about the scars when Pan showed up. I immediately got into a defensive stance. "I heard something about babies?" Pan said while walking up to Hope's side and slinging his arm over her shoulder. "Why isn't Pan attacking or making snarky comments?" Regina asked. Hope and Pan looked at each other before bursting out laughing. I mean rolling on the floor, tears in eyes laughing. They saw our bewildered expression and immediately sobered. "You're serious? Have you gone mad?" she said.

"I haven't done anything remotely evil since I got Hope back." Pan said while looking at Hope with kind, caring eyes. She smiled a small smile with a blush.

Gold cleared his throat to get their attention before stating something that shocked me and Regina.

"Would you like to visit Storybrooke then? Only for the child. Then, I would like to discuss an important matter with you and Peter."

Hope p.o.v

I looked at him with puppy dog eyes silently asking him if we can go. He looked at me blankly, but even I could see he was slowly cracking. To boost up the innocence and cuteness I batted my long lashes and quivered my lip. "Bloody hell, Hope." he muttered. I smiled brightly before wrapping my arms around his neck and pecking his lips with my own. He smiled into the kiss and tried to deepen it but I pulled away and gave him a scolding look. He pouted and I kissed his cheek. We looked towards the three people in front of us and saw them with their jaws hanging open in shock. "What?" I asked. They immediately regained their composure and started packing up their camp. Peter and I helped.

Regina p.o.v

I saw the influence Hope had on Pan and smiled to myself. They really are amazing together. I realized how wrong I was about trying to take Hope away from him. Who knows what Pan would've done to get her back. I chuckled to myself. "What's so funny Regina?" I heard Swan ask me. "How stupid we were. She obviously is an amazing influence on Peter."

"Don't let them fool you," she hissed. "They could be planning on taking the baby away or something." I rolled my eyes at her foolish antics before gathering everyone in a circle. With Peter's magic and mine together the vanishing spell worked without any problems.

-At storybrooke-

Henry p.o.v

Its been three months since my moms left and I'm extremely worried. All of these horrible thoughts were running through my head and I was near getting lost in them until a puff of purple smoke appeared in the middle of the diner. After it cleared there stood my moms, Mr. Gold , Peter, and Hope. I nearly choked on my hot chocolate after I saw the last two people. They haven't changed. Unless you count the new scars and different clothing. Wait, scars!? I looked at Hope in alarm. She seemed to be focused on something else though. She walked up to my Grandparents and gave them both hugs. "Its so nice to see you guys again." I heard her say. They smiled back and said similar things. They all had tears in their eyes and it was then that I realized how close the three of them were. She was like another grandchild to them. She then averted her attention to the baby in Grandma's arms. She called Peter over and people in the diner began whispering to one another. Grandma smiled warmly at Peter and handed the bundle to him. He seemed hesitant at first but when Hope put her hand on his shoulder his worries seem to fade away. They began cooing and playing with my uncle and he laughed his first laugh. Peter's eyes lit up and he said, "looks like we'll have a new fairy to grow accustomed with back home."

The naming ceremony went on late into the night without any problems other than Hook and my mom disappearing for a while. At the end of the night I new I had to clear things up with Hope. She was standing next to Pan with my uncle Neal in her arms.

Hope p.o.v

"Hope," I turned to see Henry standing a foot away from me, "can I talk to you?" I looked at Peter and gave him a reassuring smile as I handed Baelfire over to him. I then turned on my heel and walked out of the diner with Henry. "So what's u-" I was cut off my Henry pushing me against the brick wall and pinning my arms over my head. "Henry stop!" I yelled at him. "Pet-" He muffled my screams my smashing his lips against mine. I shut my eyes tight trying not too let inner me take control. He finally let go of my lips and started trailing kisses to my jawline. I became angry. Infuriated. And scared. So I did the most logical thing. I kneed him in the babymaker. He staggered back in pain and I bended water from a nearby puddle to use as a weapon. He chuckled darkly as I let my defense mode show. I turned the water into sharp icicles and sent them flying towards him. He dodged all of them and continued his way towards me. I picked the water back up again and bended it into a whip that I kept circling around me. Everytime he got close I would smack him with the water and send him back. "Peter!" I kept yelling frantically. I was running out of water and I couldn't use any other elements for fear of suffocating him,crushing him, or burning him. My water soon ran out. He grabbed my hand and spun me around then threw me back against the wall. "Peter!" I yelled even louder. He didn't seem to hear me. I used my last resort. With my free hand I bended the water in his body and made him release his grip on my wrist. I spun around quickly bringing him to his knees. I was angry and I could feel my inner power trying to bubble to the surface. "PETER!" I screamed.

Peter p.o.v

I heard Hope calling my name. I knew something was wrong. I handed Neal back to Snow and asked David if he can follow me outside. As soon as I walked outside I saw Hope on the brink of breaking with scratches on her face, along with tears, and a mark on her neck. I also saw Henry kneeling on the ground and looking angry. I looked back at Hope and saw her inner power boiling through. She finally broke. She brought her right hand up which brought up Henry's left then did the same movement with her other hand. She then lifted him off his knees and threw him back. She opened her eyes that were now white and said in what seemed to be different voices mixed together with hers, "You will pay for all your crimes against humanity, Rues."

It was then that Henry, or Rues, looked up with purple glowing eyes.

"Don't make me laugh, Hope," he said her name with such venom, "you won't hurt a fly, let a lone your childhood friend."

"I will do what I have to if it means that you will finally stop this madness." she said coldly

"How courageous!" he spat. "Who needs courage, insanity is so much more fun."

She then put her hand on his forehead and said, "Leave this poor human alone!"

On the last word she jerked her hand back and a spirit came out with it. She then created a ball of light in her hand and threw it at the dark shadow in front of her. It hissed in pain before flying off into the night. Henry and Hope both collapsed from exhaustion.


	4. Chapter 4: Hello Family

Hope p.o.v

I groaned in pain as I sat up holding my head. I panicked when I realized I was in a white room with only the metal table I was currently strapped down onto, in it. Tears blurred my vision as all those horrible memories came flooding back. I could feel the pain of the needles, scalpels, hits, and countless expirements that damaged my body. I let the tears slip and hit the metal table as I rocked back and forth silently, letting fear control my body. I heard a door slide open and Peter ran up to me. My body reacted on instinct, I struggled against the restraints as I glared harshly at the boy in front of me. My survival instincts activated once I saw I was restrained. Peter looked hurt. He reached for my hand but I pulled it back. I hissed when he touched my face. He didnt even flinch. His hand was so comforting. So, welcome. I let his warm hand caress my cheek before he untied the restraints. I rubbed my wrists and ankles and looked to see red bracelets covering them. I looked up at Peter and a few more tears slipped. I threw my arms around his neck. " I was so scared!" I wailed. His rubbed my back soothingly. I continued to cry into his shirt until the door opened. Henry stood in the doorway. My eyes widened in memory as I hid behind Peter.

Peter p.o.v

I growled when I felt Hope tremble in fear. "You know your not supposed to be in here!" I barked. He narrowed his eyes at me. "I just need some answers." he said. I pulled Hope closer to me. She's never been this scared. "By the looks of it she doesnt have your answers."

He scoffed. We stayed bickering back and forth until Hope fell onto her knees screaming bloody murder. I looked in horror. She had her hands on her ears and her hair in her face. Her eyes began to glow as footsteps came running in. She looked up. Her beautiful eyes now all white. "They're coming." she said. "You have to run! Go! Now!" That's when the wall was torn out.

"I came here for my daughter!" a man said. I immediately grabbed Hope's hand but a boy with a wolftail grabbed her other one. "Give me back my Fiance!" he yelled. I didn't have time to comprehend what he said because that's when I felt a blast of air push me back. "Shut up!" Hope yelled. I staggered back up.

Hope p.o.v

I looked to my 'father'. "I don't know who the hell you are but you got some explaining to do! My parents died in a car crash!"

He sighed. "I will, but you must come back home." he said while taking a step forwards. I bended his body water and made him stationary. My eyes flashed, "we are staying here until you explain everything to me!" I all but shrieked. He looked at me angrily before sighing in defeat. I let him go and walked to Peter. I interlocked our finger and we walked out of that hell hole.

As we stepped into the afternoon sun Red came running towards us. She looked at us with regret before dragging us to the diner. There in the diner was David, Regina, Snow, Emma, and Rumple. In the middle of us was a portal. Thats when the door burst open and my 'family' came in. "Hurry and go back! Go back home!" Snow yelled. I looked at her and then at my 'father'. "Tell Neal we'll visit as soon as we can!" I shouted while grabbing Peter's hand and pulling us through the portal. "NO!" my 'father' hollered.

Emma p.o.v

"who the hell are you?" I asked the fire color eyed man. He looked at me with tears before answering in an angry voice. "I am Hope's father, Santos." he nudged a kid Hope's age.

"I'm Hope's fiancé, Mako." We all widened our eyes. Fiancé?

A/N: sorry its short but I needed to update today and I have church right now. Ill add another chapter tomorrow. R&R please be kind!


	5. Chapter 5: Saying No

Henry p.o.v

"Woah! Wait, Fiancee?! That has to be a lie she and Pan are ga-ga for each other!" I exclaimed. Mako looked at me angrily before speaking, "I know she is. She needs to understand that her home isn't here. Its back with her Father and I in the Enchanted forest. That and she was in love with me first."

Hope p.o.v

We landed face first onto the sand of Neverland's beach. Felix was already there, sitting on a rock cross-legged. "I saw what happened." he said. I narrowed my eyes slightly before standing up and helping Peter up. "You have to go. You have no idea what your role plays." he presses. "And what about you!" I snapped. He sighed before looking to Peter with pleading eyes. "Hell no!" he yelled angrily. "I just got her back I'm not about to lose her again." Felix glared at him before speaking, "She has a fiancée." My eyes widened in shock. Peter looked at me with hurt written all over his face. But his hurt look soon turned into one of anger. "What does he mean you have a fiancé?" he asked angrily. I shook my head in confusion. I didn't even know myself. I had recovered all of my memories. My parents died in a crash back in London.

I moved to an abusive foster home. Then I was sold to the wicked witch for experiments on my powers. Peter came one night and I was in Neverland by morning. Then Rumplestiltskin came and took me away. I would have remembered if I had a fiancé. "I need to talk to Rumple." I said. As if summoned he appeared. He looked around and then looked at the seething Peter, coy Felix, and confused me. He chuckled and shaked his index finger at the three of us. My eyes flashed and I formed a ball of fire in my hand. "Don't threaten me dearie, threaten your fiancé." he said. It was then that I noticed the boy behind him. He had jet black hair and honey-golden eyes. My breath hitched in my throat as Peter stepped in front of me. I pulled Peter back and whispered to him, "I am just going to get some answers." I then kissed his cheek. He looked at me with a soft expression before turning to the boy with a hard glare that said touch-a-single-hair-on-her-head-and-ill-kill-you.

Mako p.o.v

I smirked at the glare her 'boyfriend' was giving me. To be honest it scared me. Just a bit. I grabbed Hope's hand as she came close to me but I pulled it away when I got burned. I heard the three males behind me snicker. We walked further down the beach to get out of earshot of the others. "Now, explain." she commanded. I rolled my eyes before explaining.

"My name is Mako, I'm the son of a friend of your fathers from Japan. My mother was american, hence my appearance. Anyway, we used to play together when we were little in London. By the time we were teenagers we were dating. Our parents had arranged a marriage for us but yours died. After their 'deaths', which were faked, you were moved into a foster home and I had to move to Japan because something about a trigger warning. You had forced yourself to forget anything related to your parents which included me due to traumatization." I finished. She stood there wide eyed until she burst out laughing. She had tears in her eyes and finally stood up. "You-Mean- to tell me- that- my parents are still alive- and im supposed to marry you!" she said in between giggles. I sighed then grabbed her face and kissed her full on the mouth.

Hope p.o.v

My eyes widened when I felt his lips come crashing down on mine. I tried to resist but his strength was a great deal stronger than mine. I then used my powers to bend the water from the sea and wrap it around his waist. He jerked back and began struggling against the water binds. He looked at me frightened as I lifted him up into the air. I felt my eyes flash and said, "Don' .Back." He shook his head before I turned the water into ice. "What was that now?" I asked. He continued to struggle against the ice but gave me no answer. I sighed and released him, then began to walk away. "I know you felt something in that kiss." he called. I turned back the blowing my hair to my side. "Then apparently it was one-sided because I didn't feel anything, unless you count and arsehole shoving his tongue down my throat." I retorted. I then turned and made my way towards a shocked Peter, Felix, and Rumple. I turned towards Rumple and slapped him across the face. "Get that mutt over there off our island." I commanded coldly. He looked at me with fear before poofing Mako to his side and poofing out of here. I turned to Felix and saw the same scared expression that was on Rumple's face. "Felix, I love you, you're my brother, but please, Don't. Tell. Me. Who to. Love." I said angrily. He nodded before smiling, which is rare, and pulling me into a hug. When he let go he proceeded back to camp. I turned and found myself in Peter's arms. "Our island, hmm?" He said into my hair. I giggled before wrapping my arms around his neck and nuzzling my head in the crook of it. "Yeah." I breathed. "I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that." He said playfully. I smirked then leaned up on my toes up to his ear and screamed. "YEAH!" He jerked back losing his flirtatious smirk and falling on his bum. I burst into a fit of laughter. I was wiping the tears from my eyes when he pulled me down on top of him. I squeaked and he chuckled.

Peter p.o.v

I smirked at the glare she was giving me. "You know, I'm really becoming accustomed to this position." I said playfully. She smacked my chest before laying her head on it. Her beautiful brown hair spilling onto the sand. She looked up at me and took me by surprise when she kissed me. It wasn't one of those romantic, loving kisses. It was a kiss of sheer need and want. I licked her bottom lip and she parted her sweet lips for me. I slipped my tongue inside and we began fighting for dominance. She pulled away, panting. She looked up at me before standing up and helping me up as well. After we brushed off the sand I clasped my hand with her's and walked to the camp. Unaware of the battle for love that's soon to come.


	6. AN and Menstrual Cycle jokes ew

Hey everyone im extremely sorry for the delay but it is christmas break and I really need to focus on my part time jobs. Which, btw, sucks because im literally bleeding out of a hole in my vagina. Anyway, enough of my disgusting menstrual cycle. I will be posting on Christmas though so y'all have something to look forward to. I love you!


	7. Chapter 7: Its love that destroys us

4 months later

Hope p.o.v

"Peter! Get your arse over here now!" I yelled at my boyfriend. I heard him chuckle behind me and I whipped around to find Peter leaning against the wall with his hands behind his back and whistling some annoying tune. I glared daggers at him before creating a water whip from the pouch I kept on my side at all time. I grabbed him with my water weapon and pulled him towards me. He was trying to remain calm but I saw the flash of fear in his eyes. Once he was close enough I reached behind him and felt the fabric of my shirt. Yes, im shirtless. Why? Because Peter decided to be kinky and try to steal my shirt while I was bathing. I was currently in only my bra, pants, and boots. I tried to yank the shirt out of his hands but he only pulled it further behind him. We went fighting like that until he put his hand over his head pulling the shirt out of my reach. I returned the water to my pouch and proceeded to try and jump for the piece of fabric. "Face it Hope, I always win." he said while looking at my , dare I say, over-developed chest.A sudden idea popped into my head. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around Peter's torso. Pushing my chest into his face, distracting him, and grabbed the fabric from his grasp. I then looked down at Peter and saw nothing but lust and love in those green eyes of his. I smirked and proceeded to get ready to jump off of him when I felt something. Something big. I smirked and ground myself against him. "Getting excited are we?" I said mischievously. He blushed profusely while wrapping his hands around the small of my back. "Maybe." he said huskily. I ground myself once more against him and he initiated a kiss. Not a sweet kiss, a kiss filled with desire, want, need, and passion. He proceeded to walk me to the bed with me still kissing and clinging to him tightly. We fell onto it and were about to proceed when someone burst through the door. "Bloody Hell." my lover whispered. I giggled and turned to the boy at the door. His eyes were wide with surprise and fear. "Is there a reason you decided to burst through the door?" I asked. He turned beet red and turned around. I sighed, pecked Peter on the lips and grabbed my shirt that fell on the floor. I pulled it over my head and walked to the boy. I turned him around and even though I was shorter by a good foot his fear spiked. "Why are you here?" I asked. He was trembling. Poor boy. "TT-Theres someone here for you." he stuttered. My eyes widened. I already had and idea on who it was. I turned to Peter. He was already grabbing our bows & arrows. I grabbed mine from his hand, thanked the boy, and walked to the camp.

Mako p.o.v

I had my crossbow loaded as Hope and Peter came into the clearing of the camp. "You arse! I swear I'll kill you!" she shouted. I snickered. "We both know you can't do that my precious." She scoffed and loaded her bow. "Leave, or I shoot." she threatened. I laughed. "Sweetheart, you gotta do better than that." That's when Emma stepped out of the grove of trees and pointed the barrel of her pistol to Hope's temple. She didn't even flinch. Peter drew his bow as well. I was aiming at Peter, He was aiming at Emma, Emma at Hope, and Hope at me. The lost boys took a step forwards with swords and arrows in hand. "Fall back boys." Peter commanded. They did as told and watched the staredown from the sidelines. That's when I heard the click of Emma's pistol. It all happened so fast. My eyes widened as I redirected my crossbow to Emma just as she was about to pull the trigger causing her aim to unfocus. The bullet went through Hope's stomach. Her eyes went wide as blood began to seep through her shirt. In the background I heard Peter yelling at the lost boys to go find Tinkerbell and tie up Emma. She didn't resist as she seemed to be in shock too. He rushed to Hope's side as she fell to the ground. I ran into the forest and back to the beach. Afraid of seeing her close her eyes.

Peter p.o.v

"Hope, come on, Hope, keep your eyes open." I said. Her beautiful blue eyes were half-lidded and dull. "Peter, I'm getting tired." she said. My eyes began to water. "NO! Just stay awake a bit longer." I whispered into her ear. "Always the energetic one." she said with a small, painful smile. Her eyes began to flutter close and I began to panic. I ran out of patience and opened a portal to the last place I wanted to go to. "Bring the prisoner!" I shouted to Felix


	8. Chapter 8: The truth

**Hope pov**

I landed on the black ground with a hard thud. I groaned in pain as I sat up and took in my surroundings. I was in a white room with a black tile floor and a chair in the center of it. I stood up and pressed a hand to the wall nearest me. I rippled, but didn't budge. I tried again and again until the wall finally caved and swallowed me whole. I was now in a fluorescent lit room with nothing. "Hope." A voice called out for me. "Hope hurry up! Dad's going to be worried!" A boy said. I watched as one of the walls lit up to reveal a scene of a 5 year old brown haired girl and a blonde haired boy. I walked closer to the lit wall. They were running through the streets of an old village carrying firewood and bread. They burst through the door of a cozy cottage and were immediately engulfed into a large man's arms. "What did I say about coming home late?" he scolded. The kids looked down in shame. The little brunette looked up, her icy blue eyes showing unshed tears. "I'm sorry Dad, Felix had lost the first batch of firewood when he stopped the older boy from picking on me. It's my fault i'm sorry." she mumbled. The elder boy, who I assumed was Felix shook his head franctically. "No! Its my fault! i should've brought her into the woodmans shop with me." he protested. The older man chuckled and hugged the young children again. "Just keep looking out for each other, necause someday me and your mum won't be here to take care of you." he said. The children nodded and began to walk to their mother. "Hello mum, we brought you the bread and firewood you asked for." The beautiful brunette woman smiled sweetly at the children. She grabbed the items from the children and proceeded to make dinner. It then cut to another scene. It was raining and the children looked to be a few years older. They were standing in front of a wreckage as officers and medical workers pulled out two lifeless bodies. The young girl broke down crying and held onto her brother next to her for support. He too, shed one tear before making his face blank. It then cut to another scene of the young girl and boy being hit. I looked away at this for I realized, this was my past, and I did not want to relive it. However, my head jerked back to the screen when I heard a soothing voice. "Sweetie," they said, "you have to listen very carefully to what we're about to tell you." My parents said. They explained everything. And let me tell you, i'm infuriated!

**Peter pov**

I watched as the doctor attached many tubes and wires to the love of my life. I felt a tear roll down my cheek and hastily wiped it away. I got up and ran out of the hospital. I became angry. Seething even! I walked towards the forest and stomped towards 'The Savior'. Her eyes widened and she began to struggle as she saw me. I stopped right in front of her and stared her straight in the eyes. "What possessed you to shoot her?" I asked calmly. She shook her head, as if refusing to speak. "You dare call yourself The Savior?" I sneered. "Your the new villian in this story Swan." I said. She shook her head again and averted her eyes. "Look at me Swan!" I barked angrily. She snapped her head towards me. "Why did you shoot Hope?" I asked. She averted her eyes again. I scoffed and turned away to see Rumple. "She's awake." he said before he vanished. I sprinted towards the Hospital and burst through the doors. She was standing up with Snow helping her while David rocked Baelfire outside. I ran in and wrapped my arms around her shoulders since she had stitches. She seemed surprised but wrapped her arms around my torso. I rested my forehead on her hair and inhaled her scent. I felt tears leak out of my eyes and on to her hair, and for once, I let them. Felix came in a short while later and embraced her as well, careful not to jostle her stitches. When they broke apart Mako immediately walked in. Her eyes turned icy and she waited till he was close enough to punch his jaw. He fell to the ground with a sickening thud. She used her powers to bend water from the sink and pulled up her hospital dress causing everyone to turn away. She giggled and removed her stitched before placing the water on the wound. It immediately began closing up. She grabbed her clothes from the chair and began to change. "Where's Santos?" she demanded. I pointing towards the direction of the waiting room and followed her out, knowing this won't end well. When she reached the waiting room he immediately stood up. She made a fire sword and swung at him. My eyes widened as I tried to hold her back but her power had already surfaced. "Let go Peter." she said, eyes glowing. I obeyed and watched as she dragged him outside by the collar, me following.

**Im sorry this is late, but a lot of things have happened. I was deemed 'depressed' and now am forced to go to stupid group supports and therapists. Its stupid. But here it is, the fight will be next chapter. And we're nearing the end guys! I'll probably just lengthen thw story a bit more, I dont want it to end xD love you**


	9. Chapter 9: important an and ending?

**A/n: Sorry this is late but my pills are doing their job and the website and my computer are now fixed so lets get on with the story. btw please excuse all mistakes in my last chapter because I did that on my phone. Love you! **

**Hope p.o.v**

I dragged Santos outside and punched his jaw. He stood up angrily and swung but I dodged. "Why did you lie to me?!" I barked. I saw him stiffen and took this as my chance and swung some icicles at him. His clothes pinned to the wall behind him as I grabbed a chunk of metal from a pole and bended it to make a sharp shiv. I pointed the weapon as his throat and pressed down slightly. "Tell me right now why I shouldn't kill you!" I barked angrily. I saw Peter and everyone else come running outside. He cringed when I pressed the sharp object forcefully on his shoulder. I smirked. "My own benefit." He said. I raised a brow. "What. The. Fuck." with that said I swung a hard punch to his stomach. He coughed and some blood came out. _Hope, let us take care of him. You won't have to kill him yourself, we will. You are too pure to do something like this. Let us take care of it. _They said. I sighed and nodded inwardly and let them surface. I closed my eyes for a second before reopening them and leaving everything to the past prophets.

**Peter p.o.v**

I watched as Hope let the prophets take over. Her eyes turned white as all the elements began to surround her. Santos looked to be in fear and I smirked. She sure is something. "Rues, once again you have possessed the body of an innocent mundane. Your crime is punishable my extinction." With nothing else said she made all the elements torpedo into Santos and exit his mouth along with the spirit named Rues. She then created a ball of energy in her hand and threw it straight into the eye of the demon. He exploded on impact and I watched as Hope wobbled slightly, in a matter of seconds I had caught her before she hit the ground. She looked exhausted. Just then Rumple came up beside me and picked her up. "She needs rest, head home." He vanished and as did I. When I got back to Neverland all the boys were asleep and Rumple was exiting Hope and I's little hut. I bid Felix goodnight and walked in to see her sleeping peacefully. I removed my shirt and crawled into bed alongside her. I tucked her into my chest and let my thought lull me to sleep. How did I snag someone like her? She's too pure for me but I love her too much to let her go. Would she ever fall out of love with me? I shook my head at that last thought. She never would, no matter what I do, or did. She'll never hate me or not love me. I'm in too deep.

**A/n: so I need your opinion. This could be the end of it but frankly I know many of you are going to be pissed because of the way its ended so should I keep going because I have an idea where pan has a secret that hope doesnt know of. But that'd flip everything to where pan and hope are no longer together but still in love. So let me know,and I know this chapter is short but bear wit me. My spelling check is dong giggity flipped up too. Love you!**


End file.
